This invention relates to an improvement in a centrifuge for drying salad greens and other foods in commercial food service establishments. The applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,310 describes a food damp drying centrifuge where the drive motor is affixed to the underside of the housing. This centrifuge operates well but is not economically feasible for small establishments.
One object of this invention is to provide a smaller, less expensive damp drying centrifuge than the prior art.
Further objects of this invention are to provide such a centrifuge which is portable, can be mounted on the wall or used in a sink.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a centrifuge whose principal parts are easily removed and cleaned.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.